


The ink of your eyes

by Evil_Keshi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Writer Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Keshi/pseuds/Evil_Keshi
Summary: He doesn't exactly write about Magnus like poets or singers would compose and sing about their life partner, but Alec's pages are filled with the ink of Magnus' eyes all the same.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83





	The ink of your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Back but still late with the prompt for day 2 of Flufftober, "ink"! The title is a translation of Francis Cabrel's song "L'encre de tes yeux". This song suits angsty fics more, I believe, but I made a fluffy one just for you. Enjoy your reading!

  


Alec twirls his pen in his hand, the blank sheet of paper on the table, in front of him, staring back with daunting emptiness. This is his job, it should be easy - and he hates all the medias that make it seem like it _is_ easy, the easiest job in the world. Writer. You stay home and do nothing all day but write and then become successful - no one will mention the blank pages, the way authors fumble for the right phrasing for hours, keep a Thesaurus open on their laptop at all times, find the perfect plot idea under the shower and immediately forget it while brushing their teeth.

No, you write and that's it. Ah! Alec wishes it were that simple... Or maybe he doesn't, not really, because he likes to suffer anyway, but mostly because the feeling of finally overcoming whatever writer's block was hindering him is one of euphoria and self-satisfaction, which, in short, feels pretty awesome.

Not that he would welcome a writer's block anytime, not at all, especially not now. It's exhausting and he has deadlines to meet, an editor to please - but Jace has learned to be patient, thanks to some unknown deity that Alec has promised he would start worshipping soon - and fans who are eagerly waiting for his next release. He feels grateful for the small but steadily-growing fanbase he's managed to gather around himself, although sometimes it makes him feel more pressured and kindles the fear that he might disappoint them, maybe, some day.

Whenever that happens, his boyfriend tugs him away from his laptop, his notebook, or the sticky notes scattered everywhere over his desk, whatever took his fancy that morning - or night, that works too - and tugs him to their couch or their bed, where he cuddles him and reminds him that he's writing for himself first. Sometimes, Alec needs to remember that while he owes his success to the fans, they should not be entitled and don't get to demand anything from him if he's not willing to give it. He's still a human being with a personal life that he cherishes, a man who _chose_ to share his creativity with the rest of the world, which Magnus insists should be thankful to him for making that decision.

Alec doesn't know what he would do without Magnus. He thinks his life would be completely different if he hadn't met him and maybe he would never have gotten the courage to send his first manuscript to his editor. That day and the many days that followed, as he hoped for a phone call, an email, _anything_ , were nerve-wracking and he's still not sure how Magnus managed to make it through without kicking Alec's anxious butt outside the apartment.

Maybe he would have stopped writing after his first book came out, scared to disappoint after his first success... but he didn't, because he had Magnus. He loved and was loved in return, and Magnus became his muse, almost unbeknownst to him. He doesn't exactly write about Magnus like poets or singers would compose and sing about their life partner, but Alec's pages are bleeding with the ink of Magnus' eyes all the same, tiny details about his characters' features or habits clearly taken from his boyfriend.

He didn't notice it until his sister pointed it out to him a few years ago. Apparently, he managed to describe in details the ring that still adorns Magnus' right forefinger today as the family heirloom one of his characters wore on a chain around her neck. Magnus read the final version of that book before Alec sent it to Jace and he never said anything, even though he must have realised that he _knew_ that ring. Alec, for his part, was clueless. The design of the ring just popped into his mind and it made sense, so he kept it in his story.

It's funny, how normal Magnus' presence at his side and in his thoughts has become - normal but not taken for granted, never. They don't doubt themselves and their future together, as their latest decision showed, but they keep their relationship fresh by making time for each other in spite of their busy lives. As he glances at his boyfriend, dozing off on the couch right now, he can't help but think that what they're doing, what they're _being_ , is something incredibly good and right.

Magnus' eyes are closed but even so, Alec can see the uncharted universes in them and his fingers twitch on his pen. He has a wish to explore all these places, knowing they will always lead him back to Magnus - and now, to the tiny life sleeping on his boyfriend's chest, soft and dark hair thin on her head, little nose scrunched up, pink lips open as she sleeps, secure in Magnus' arms wrapped delicately but safely around her.

Their daughter.

Of all the universes he's seen in Magnus' eyes, the one where they became parents looked like some unreachable parallel reality, a sweet though foolish dream, but Magnus gave him the will to make it theirs, a truth and a certainty. Five days ago, it became so.

A smile makes its way on Alec's lips when Magnus' eyes flutter open, as if he's felt his gaze on him somehow, and his boyfriend only returns his smile after he's eyed their child, resting on his chest, and makes sure that she's comfortable. She is and so Magnus gives him a soft smile, the kind that makes Alec blush because he still feels, even after all these years, like he's been blessed by the same deity that turned Jace into a patient man. He doesn't know what he's done in his previous life to deserve the unadulterated joy that he's basking in right now, in the quiet of this afternoon.

"Love you," he mouths so he doesn't wake up their tiny and beautiful baby girl.

"I love you too," Magnus mouths back, warmth twinkling in his eyes, and Alec surrenders to the itch in his fingertips, brings his pen to the paper and starts writing, words that might not make it into his next book but words that ring true and that he needs to lay down on the paper right now, dictated by the smile on Magnus' face, fed with the dark ink of his eyes.

  


  


_He held my world in his hands, my future in his heart, and I loved him for the care he handled those with, gently and endlessly, and for the way he had built both for me, freely and tenderly, with the only wish that I did not reap them away from him. How could I though, when my world and heart knew no other place than him?_

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
